The Demon's Bastard
by The Poorest Waltz
Summary: The unloved bastard of the Demon King, Masahide Oda finds himself both a friend and a mentor in Mitsuhide Akechi, who he will go to the ends of the earth to fight for. His story will be one of love, loss, war, and death...but will he make it out of these turbulent times with his life?


_1560: Prologue_

The cries of a newborn child echoed through Nobunaga's camp. The Demon King's warriors seemed to be completely ignoring the newborn, all of them far too tired from the string of campaigns against Nobunaga's enemies to worry about a baby.

Nobunaga personally went to see the child, his bastard by a servant girl. The doctor bowed as his lord entered the tent. "You have a son my lord, a healthy boy." The doctor announced to Nobunaga, who feigned interest before looking to his guards. "You men, take the servant out of camp and execute her, leave the boy to a wet nurse..." He stated, much to the shock of the doctor and the horror of the servant girl, who kicked and screamed as she was led away from the camp, crying for her baby right up until she was silenced by a blade...

* * *

 _1570: Present Day_

The wooden cart shook as it traveled along the trail, causing the young boy inside to curse under his breath, knowing full well the guards traveling with him were only there to kill him if he tried to run.

"Masahide Oda, Bastard of Nobunaga." One of the guards taunted the boy, a smirk crossing his face as the other guards began to laugh.

"Masahide Oda, Bastard of Nobunaga, the Fool of Owari." the boy spat back before one of the guards began to beat him, causing the cart to stop.

"How dare you disrespect our lord you little brat!" The head guard shouted as he beat the boy into the dirt "I ought to kill you now!"

Masahide looked up at the man beating him with a smile, years of abuse at the hands of Lady Noh had desensitized him to such things.

"Enough!" The driver of the cart shouted to the men, causing the soldiers to look up in shock "Yes, Mitsuhide, of course!" They bowed their heads, wimpering silently like dogs.

Mitsuhide Akechi...the man had saved Masahide from harm many times since entering Nobunaga's service a year earlier. Whether he did it out of pity or for his own gain mattered not to Masahide, he was greatful for such a guardian.

After another hour or so, the cart came to an abrupt stop a few miles from the temple they were trying to reach. Mitsuhide swiftly dismounted from the front of the cart and approached the guard detail, all of whom got fatally close to the general.

"Mitsuhide, what the hell are you-" one of the men started to say before Mitsuhide drew his sword, slashing all of their throats in one swift motion.

Masahide gasped but his shock soon turned to a smirk as he realized what was happening "If anyone asks...bandits." He joked to his mentor.

"Bandits." the general replied as he cleaned his blade and scattered the bodies to make the story more convincing. "Unfortunately...I still have to leave you with the monks for a few years. You'll train with them, learn from them, and after enough time has passed I will come for you and you will join me in battle," Mitsuhide let out a sigh "it will be hard to explain to my daughter why her best friend has gone missing..."

Masahide let out a laugh "I'm sure you'll tell Tama (Gracia's birth name) some tale about how I've left to train with the best warriors in all of Japan...though I must admit, it'll be odd not having her around." The young boy took up the katana and pistol that were resting at his side and placed them in a makeshift case before laying back on the cart.

"Get some rest my friend, we still have some ways to go before we reach the temple." Mitsuhide advised as he returned to the front of the cart and continued onward.

* * *

 _"You worthless brat! Can't you do anything right!" Lady Noh's voice echoed in Masahide's mind as the scene began to unfold. The woman's hand struck Masahide's cheek, knocking him to the floor._

 _"My lady, I'm sorry I..." the boy began to speak before being slapped again and again, the demon king's wife seemed to take pleasure in abusing her husband's bastard. Truth be told, she rarely ever had a reason to beat the boy but she felt she didn't need one and no one dared to stop her._

 _"You're pathetic." She spat, her words would've stung more than her hand if Masahide hadn't become so used to the beatings he endured._

 _Lady Noh took up a knife from the counter next to her, smiling deviously as she approached the boy below her "I suppose I can have some fun before I kill you..." she laughed as she pluged the knife into him..._

"No...no...NO!" Masahide screamed as he shot up inside the cart, a cold sweat dripping from his forehead. The scream had caused Mitsuhide to turn around in shock.

"Are you alright Masahide?" He asked sincerely as the boy attempted to catch his breath.

"Y-yeah...just a bad dream...it felt so real..." Masahide said, wiping the sweat away from his forehead.

Mitsuhide nodded slightly "Good...because we're here." He stated as he brought the cart to a stop in front of a large temple, two monks already awaiting their arrival.

"Welcome Mitsuhide, it has been quite some time," The head monk called out before making his way to the back of the cart "and you must be our new student...I believe we will call you Benkei." The old man chuckled as he helped the boy unload his weapons and supplies. "You may call me Master Ichirai...welcome home my boy."

* * *

A/N: I finally get to release a story I have spent the last few months playing with...I do so hope you'll enjoy...we have a long journey ahead of us.

-TPW


End file.
